IKEA (English Version)
by imakittykat-and-i-dance
Summary: (ok, there's the english version of my first fic ever) Beca and chloe go to a trip to IKEA, to buy a new bed, but they end in a "Bad/Cute" situation. (the history it's a little better than this summary ;) )


"mmmmm..." Beca growls at the feel the light of the day "literally" burning her eyes, she tries to protect herself with pillows but didn't find any. She Turned to hide in the collar of her girlfriend, but she can't find it, she continues to turn around trying to get away from the strong ray of sunshine, but the so-called "bed" had deflated slightly during the night, so she loses stability and falls face against the pillows that were already on the ground. Chloe feels the noise and the growl of her girlfriend from the bathroom.

"Beca!? Are you alright?"

"yeah yeah, luckily they were pillows on the floor... and how they got here?"

"i think i thrown them during sleep?" the inflatable bed is not so great, so we were us or the pillows on the bed"

Beca tries to get up, but feel a severe pain in his back and neck

"unnhhgg it's hurts me everything, now I can't sleep another day in that thing"

"I know sweety, remember that today we have to go to ikea to see furniture, a bed and other things we need"

"YES PLEASE!"

"ok now raises your cute Little booty and help me unpack our things, we have much to do today"

"Noooo" beca whines

Chloe turns in front of her girlfriend (who is "literally" face down on the floor)

"No?"... What a shame, i thought to give you a reward after all the work"

beca raises his head and sees that her girlfriend looks at her, smirking, only wearing booty shorts and a tank top, beca can't stop seeing her from head to toe, admiring her toned body, her perfectly tanned skin and her red hair shining in the light of the day. As soon she arrives at her side, leaves, giving her a wink and snap.

"OK OK, I am up, I am up, I'm ready" beca goes to the bathroom, probably to take a cold shower.

* * *

4 years has past since they got together after ICCAS's finals, on the night of celebration, all the tension (sexual and emotional) ended with a flurry of confessions of love and passionate kisses.

Beca is fulfilling her dream step by step, she is becoming more famous as a producer and DJ, thanks to social media, captured the attention of Steve Angello and offered to join Size Records and release her first EP to make a "place into EDM world "(Although the "place" was being won since she began to upload her mixes and songs to youtube), she moved to L.A with Chloe (who told her yes before explain her everything ), so she bought an apartment with the money she receive after signing with Size records, it's close enough to the studio and primary school chloe teaches music and also has a singing workshop for children, Chloe loves her job, she couldn't be more happy.

A week ago they moved to the department, they not have much to put in their new home, a beach table with a few almost broken chairs, a TV, and some giant bean bags in the living room (obviously beca buy all the kitchen stuff before moving whit the pretext of "I_ can't live without my mixer, my computer and a refrigerator full of food ..._" chloe whit a almost angry look stare beca, so beca quickly adds _"_._.. and you Chloe, obviously"_ ) so for now they were sleeping in an inflatable bed that was deflating faster and faster with use.

After un-packing and lunch they were already exhausted, but with all the tasks completed, they fall tiredly in to the bean bags, chloe approaches and cuddles next to beca, putting her head on her shoulder and holding her tightly, leaving a big yawn followed by beca, they were already drifting to sleep, when chloe suddenly wake up.

"beca!? Beca ... "chloe shakes beca and she let out a Little snore.

"BECA!"

"WHAT WHAT WHAT! What happened, what happened "

"We have to go to the store before it gets later and close"

"Seriously? I'm very tired and I'm dying of sleep chloe "

Chloe gets up and begins to prepare to go to the store

"move beca, the more we delay this, the more time we have to sleeping in that thing"

"Okay... let's go then" beca sit up, grabs her jacket, keys and lock the door.

Singing and "dancing" (body rolls at the seat of the car) the road went to the store, almost passing, but thanks to an expert and almost illegal maneuver, chloe manages to enter to the parking lot.

"Chloe wow! I am terrified and impressed by what you did, "beca is trying to gain her breath while her left hand is stronly gripping Chloe's hand the the shifter.

"Hehehe, I've done most dangerous and amazing things before" she winks at beca and get out of the car with a big smile.

* * *

Arriving into ikea, they encounter a vast array of furniture of all kinds. So chloe dragging beca by the hand to the first section.

"You know more or less what do you want?, any color, any style in particular?"chloe says while they walk hand in hand to the dining section.

"Mmmm nope, I prefer to improvise" beca said whit a big grin.

"Okey? You know we don't have much time right? It's almost 8pm and the store will be closed at 9:30 pm "

"I know ... Look, you like this? It is simple, modern, "minimalist", all of mahogany and looks easy to assemble "

"Mmhm, but the color ... I don't like, i want a darker colo-WHOA WHAT THE HEL-"

"Yup! SURE, here are the options "a seller comes out of nowhere, scaring the couple, and beca grabbing chloe like a koala.

"Oh thank you" chloe says taking the catalog of products.

"Good now this will be easier having this" beca says, grabbing the thick catalog browsing and walking around the store to the beds section.

"why we didn't see this before?"

"because you drag me like a kid carrying a kite downhills?"

Chloe giggles "sorry, i just… i need a bed like right now"

"yeah me too, i'm too tired of sleep in that shitty thing"

"i wasn't talking about needing a bed to "_sleep_", chloe winks at her, and beca gasp and flush furiously

"you know, you have to stop winking at me, or i will lose it and jump you right here, right now"

"Oh you are, are you? "Chloe start tickling beca and pushes her against one of the beds that was on display, and placed herself on top of beca, still tickling her.

"OK OK STOP! Stop! "chloe giggles and stops, then becas takes the opportunity and push chloe to her back, straddling her hips.

"You will _so_ pay for this, you know?" beca smirk mischievously, leans over and gives a little kiss on chloe's lips.

They kiss some more, but they soon realize the comfort of the bed.

"Wow, this is very comfortable, soft and wide" chloe says while crawling to the top of the bed and put her head on the fluffy pillows.

"yup, it is .. I like it" beca move where chloe and approaches her, putting her head on her chest.

"Mmhm we should buy it now" chloe says and yawns and beca yawns whit her.

"Mmm yep ... we… should ..." beca says tiredly

"Mmhm" chloe murmurs. The two girls slowly drift into sleep, forgetting where they were.

* * *

Some of the people passing by stopped to see the couple, taking pictures and commenting on how cute they look.

beca was curled up in chloe's chest, chloe had her head almost over beca and chloe hugged her protectively , with their legs intertwined.

few minutes later, it was time to close the store, a group of sellers was looking at the couple sleep soundly, neither of them wanted to interrupt the tender scene.

The seller who give them the catalog , approach to wake them carefully.

"Ladies?" he moves them slightly.

"Ladies!?"

"mmm go away mom, i don't want to go to school" chloe whines.

"yes, the camp counselor are mean mom, i wanna go home" beca said mumbling in her sleep

"LADIES PLEASE" the seller shake them and the couple wake up in panic.

"WHAT-WHAT! OMG!" beca woke up, terrorized at first but quickly embarrassedfor the situation.

"omg, i'm so sorry, we're so sorry,… we where too tired, whe just move to L.A and our bed is a shitty infatable bed and this is so comfy and soft an fluffy and soo perfect" chloe said pouting, looking at the staff of the store.

"ladies, we are closing so you have to go, sorry"

"ok,… sorry again" chloe said and both girls get out of the bed, beca follow chloe and muthered a "sorry" to the rest of the staff.

When they were nearing the entrance, the seller calls.

"Ladies, you're going to buy that bed right?"

"The truth? ... yes?" beca looks at chloe asking for approval.

"yes it's too comfortable, it's perfect, but we don't have time to buy it, and I guess everything is closed" chloe looks at the seller a Little too sad.

"We'll see if we can come back another day," says beca a little disappointed.

The seller observes the change of mood of the couple and he offers them a solution.

"I can dispatch home your bed, with all the accessories, sheets, pillows and blankets, all that shows at the showroom, the charge of transport and assembly will be free"

"SERIOUSLY!?" The two girls exclaim happy and somewhat incredulous

"Good, so… what we have to do?" beca ask.

"you Just have to cancel the product and give us the address of your home, we'll try to have your things tomorrow afternoon"

"Oh my god, this is great!" Chloe says and hugs the seller, whispering "thank you" repeatedly.

"yup, thanks dude" beca shake her hand whit the man.

"Ok miss, if you follow me please" the seller says they follow him to paid.

* * *

They were in the living room, on the huge bean bags watching TV, drinking coffee and eating donuts they bought back to the department.

"Luckily the seller gave us that option" chloe says

"Yes, it was very kind of him," beca says, she get closer to chloe, putting her legs over lap of chloe.

"You know, I don't want to be back at that thing in our bedroom, we can sleep here if you want"

"yeah!, that would be great, i'm going to bring pillows and some blankets" beca says and get up toward the bedroom.

"Ok" chloe take the rest of the dinner and put it in the trash bin, then she reorganize the bean bags, creating a kind of nest.

The two ready to sleep, wrapped themself in blankets, chloe snuggle into beca, covering both whit the covers.

"Good night beca" chloe gives her a little kiss on the neck.

"Good nights chloe" beca mumbles in chloe's head.

"..."

"..."

"beca?"

"Chloe?" beca says sleepy.

"you know, when we have our bed here, the last thing i wanna do in it is sleep …. If you know what i mean" chloe giggles

"OMG! i know exactly what you mean dirty Little bird" beca smirk

"we need to test if the bed resist and not broke"

"yeah i know... now sleep" beca chuckles.

"beca no, like seriously, it happend before… more than once, remember?"

"OH GOD YES! i remember it lively but now sleep, too tired to talk" beca flush harder.

"ok…good night"

"night…"

"…"

"…"

"beca?"

"mm?"

"you remember when we where at your dorm and we broke kimmy jin's bed and-"

"SUSH! chloe sleep!" beca giggle and Kiss chloe's head.

"ok… g'night" chloe mumble on beca's neck and soon the sleep took over, both whit smiles in their faces.

**_THE END_**

* * *

A/N: please, please, PLEASE tell me if this is well writed "gramatically" and if the sentences have coherence, i have a pretty tarzanic english, so i dunno what i'm writting here so.

thanks a lot to read it! i apreciated SO MUCH!

and... **SO SO SORRY FOR THE (surely) BAD ENGLISH!**


End file.
